


good morning (it’s too early)

by adriixnotes



Series: 24 hours with noren [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, midnight snacks, sunflower seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriixnotes/pseuds/adriixnotes
Summary: Renjun was eating his midnight snack noisily and accidentally woke up an extremely tired and sleepy Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: 24 hours with noren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	good morning (it’s too early)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, first fic posted! hope you’ll enjoy it :D

Wakened by the sound of a couple of objects dropping, Jeno slowly opened his eyes and regained his consciousness. He squinted his eyes to see the alarm clock on the nightstand beside him. 

“2:39?” Jeno groaned, “Who the hell is awake at two in the morning?” He whispered to himself while turning to the other side of the bed, only to find out that it was empty. 

“Renjun…” He sighed while removing the thick blanket off him and sat on his bed while rubbing his eyes. The dark curtain at the side of the room completely covered any light coming from the outside of the house, making the room pitch black. Jeno’s right hand reached the lamp on the nightstand and switched it on. 

He lets his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room before putting on his pair of glasses from beside him. He opened the bedroom door and was greeted with a well-lit hallway that led him towards the kitchen. Jeno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose because he knew this was, once again, another day of Renjun’s midnight snack adventure. 

Honestly, he doesn’t mind it when Renjun gets hungry at midnight, he sometimes eats with him too, it’s just that the older is always so loud and messy when doing so. 

It gave him so many flashbacks, especially that one time when Renjun woke Jeno up and forcibly pulled him to the kitchen, begging and whining for what feels like an hour until Jeno finally gave in and dragged himself to the kitchen. All he could remember was seeing a puddle of milk on both the table and the floor while there was a bowl of dry cereal and an empty carton of milk on the countertop. 

“I’m sorry…” He sounded remorseful, “I accidentally spilled a whole carton of milk and I don’t know how to clean it up.” He looked up to make eye contact with the sleepy boy. 

“It’s fine Renjun,” He smiled weakly, “We’ll clean this up together.” 

“But what about my cereal? I don’t have any milk left.” Renjun pouted. 

“I’ll get more milk from the convenience store downstairs.” He ruffled the shorter’s hair as he grabbed a towel from one of the kitchen drawers, “Right now, we need to clean this mess up before the ants arrive.” 

And unfortunately, that wasn’t the only time Renjun woke him up for trivial matters. Oh, the things he would do for a solid nine hours of sleep, but Renjun had to cause trouble. He’s so lucky that Jeno is really, really patient with him, or maybe it’s because he is so deeply in love with Renjun to the point where he doesn’t even seem to care if the older does anything annoying or stupid -- which he rarely does -- he just follows whatever Renjun tells him to do, even if it was really questionable, he will still do it, just for Renjun. 

Anyways, going back to the present time, Jeno walked towards the kitchen and knocked on the door frame. He peaked in and saw his lover munching on some… seeds? 

He was confused, why was his boyfriend eating seeds? Weren’t they supposed to be fed for animals? Oh my gosh is Renjun actually an animal and he’s been lying to Jeno this whole time? 

“Oh, hello Jeno!” Renjun smiled and gestured for him to come in, “I didn’t know you’re awake…” 

Jeno moved and sat opposite Renjun while staring at the seeds that were lying on the wooden table. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Renjun asked while he cracked open the seed’s shell by biting it open and ate whatever was inside it, then dumped the remains into the trash bin, “Earth to Jeno? Are you ok? I’m sorry if I accidentally woke you up, I promise I didn’t mean to…” 

Jeno gave his eye smile and stretched out his hand to pet Renjun on the head, just another cute habit of his, then moved his hand to touch the seeds on the table, lifting each one of them to observe the foreign, somewhat edible object. 

“Why are you eating these?” He asked curiously, “Aren’t these supposed to be for hamsters?” 

Renjun giggled and pecked Jeno on the cheeks, “You’re so cute,” Renjun picked up one of them, “This is a sunflower seed. You must crack it open and the food you eat is actually inside the shell.” He handed one of the sunflower seeds, “You should try one.” 

Jeno looked at the food experimentally, observing all parts of it for the last time before inserting the whole thing in his mouth to chew it. 

Renjun’s eyes instantly widened, “No! Spit it out! That’s not the way!” He slapped his arm and back, “Don’t shove the whole thing in your mouth, you dimwit!” 

Jeno ended up spitting the seed out where it landed on Renjun’s hand, making the older scrunch up in disgust. 

“Now the shell is soggy.” He pouted, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box and placing the seed on it, and then he went to wash his hands before taking a different seed from the table, holding it up for them to see. 

“I’ll show you how, so watch carefully,” Renjun brought the seed into the side of his mouth and used his molars to crunch on the seed until it made a small crack sound. Then he observed how Renjun used his tongue and teeth to pull the shells apart like a clam, revealing a smaller-sized seed. He then spitted the shell pieces into the trash bin, looking up to make eye contact with Jeno while munching on the seed inside his mouth, smiling right after he had finished eating it. 

“Now you try eating it, but follow my way.” Renjun handed a new one, “And this time, don’t shove the whole thing in.” 

Jeno nodded, his hand moving closer towards his mouth, his teeth biting into the seed until it made a sound like what Renjun did earlier. Then he tried using his tongue along with his teeth to open up the shells. It wasn’t an easy task for a beginner since the seed almost jumped out and Jeno had to mentally prepare himself before trying again. 

Surprisingly, he was able to pry it open in his second try and spit out the shells into the trash bin. He chewed on it while feeling satisfied. 

“It’s easy right?” Renjun chuckled, “Now you can eat these with me! I don’t have to feel lonely anymore.” 

Jeno laughed, “I need to force open the shell before eating it, phew so much work to do just to eat one tiny thing that doesn’t even have that much flavor.” 

Renjun playfully hit Jeno on the arm, “That’s because I bought the original one. Besides, I didn’t know you were an expert in this, you looked so cool trying to crack open that.” 

Jeno smiled at the praise, “I know.” 

And just by that, the two boys sat in the kitchen, munching on sunflower seeds while bickering from time to time until they saw a hint of orange and yellow light illuminating from the gap between the curtains and the window. 

“Good morning!” Renjun greeted enthusiastically. 

“It’s probably around six in the morning now,” Jeno replied, his fingers fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.  
“But still! Good morning to you!” He reached forward to pinch on Jeno’s cheeks, then gave him a peck on the lips. 

The younger grinned, his eyes turning into crescents. 

“Good morning to you too, Renjun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/adriixnotes)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/adriixnotes)


End file.
